A Journey Made More Than Once
by 26.narufan.07
Summary: Normal days don't happen often and Temari never got a day off working in the Sand and things at the Leaf weren't exactly much better and people were always busy but now it's different everyone can finally catch up and apparently go on tour!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was a normal day and the sun was shining high in the Sand Village, it was an average day and there was no sign of enemy attacks overnight because for once in a long time, Subaku no Temari managed to get a whole night sleep, that really was a rare occurrence in the Sand Village especially because she was Garra's sister and therefore the first person to contact about everything to do with the Kazekage and it really wasn't fair on her all the time, there was never a day or night when she wasn't woken up at the crack of dawn to be called down to the Kazekage office to discuss battle plans and defences and other things that no one likes to think about at half past, who knows what hour in the morning.

Temari liked it in the mornings when it was peaceful and there no was no blood spill stains or bad smells in the village and no yelling from the people outside, it really wasn't all that bad when it calmed down but knowing the high council they will be suspecting that they were all just taking an extra day to plan out the attack and are drawing diagrams with hidden spy's in the village, they never took a day off overreacting about everything that happened or didn't happen, they never really understood what it was like to have a peaceful day, she didn't think they ever had. So she took it in her custody to enjoy the day while she could because it wouldn't last long and it wasn't really any surprise and she never got used to it, she never got the chance.

She got off her bed that was placed in the back corner of the room, under the window and noticed there was a red circle in marker pen around the days date, that was unlike her, she only ever did that on special occasions, it was however, written in, this occasion she didn't realize was happening.

"_Don't tell me I've forgotten someone's birthday again today, I hate it when that happens, but luckily enough for me everyone does their best to help me out and get me what I can at short notice, that's one advantage of being the Kazekage's sister, everyone looks out for you." Temari_ though but it wasn't a birthday at all, it wasn't even her handwriting, someone had been in her room again, it was a weird hatred to have, she grew up with two brothers and they all stayed in one room for a short period of time but after all the years she really doesn't like people going in her room without either her being there or with her consent first, this was uncalled for, her door swung open with a general Gennin behind it, at least that means it's not a mission or special request from the Kazekage because Gaara sends his own special messengers for that sort of thing so it was C rank or lower, that was nothing to get stressed about.

"Lady Temari." he said,

"It's just Temari, I'm not royal, no need to address me formally, now what is it?" She asked him, she merely wondered what he was doing here, nothing more and nothing less,  
"The Kazekage sent me to lock this place up because you were meant to leave more than 10 minutes ago." the strange Gennin said to her,

"Gaara sent you?" Temari asked him,

"Yes." he answered respectfully,

"Where am I meant to be leaving for, may I ask?" Temari asked in confusion,

"The Leaf Village my lady, the Kazekage informed me that it was written on your calender." He pointed out looking at it with the red marker circle,

"I was getting to that, I shall leave immediately, also, do tell my brother not to come into my room again without me knowing about it and tell him to tell me in person about this sort of journey." Temari said walking out of her room and proceeding to the front door, "Well are you locking it or not Gennin?" Temari called up to him,

"Yes my lady, of course but won't you need to take things with you?" he asked with caution,

"Of course not, tell Gaara to sent Shika to meet me half way there, that's just going to save me time, besides I'm already behind schedule, I need to get going at top speed." Temari said before indeed leaving the village, it was warm and calm with only a slight breeze, there wasn't anything to worry about, she had her normal weapons that she carried everywhere and she knew Genjutsu and Taijutsu well enough to defend herself against a normal enemy and she always had her fan so there was nothing realistically that could prevent her from a safe journey.

There was nothing to do on the walk, there was only her imagination to keep her company and no one usually walked out this far from the village so there were no other people around to talk to and there was no reading or anything, it was was literally just a walk for 3 days, it had always passed slower when she walked it herself, it was looking dull, that was strange, she didn't have any source of time on her and didn't really pay attention when she first got up but it couldn't be that late already, she went back and got camping gear and packed it, just in a bag, she was always amazing at packing things like that, it never really took much effort or time for Temari to find a way to pack something up in a bag.

"Well if it's getting dark, I should set up camp, it would make sense but I'm travelling alone and like that Gennin said, it may take time to get the message to the Leaf Village so I shouldn't sleep when I'm alone out this far from the Village, despite the fact I'm a light sleeper I can't take risks." she looked down at her bag of tent equipment and zipped it back up and kept walking, there was a torch in the bag so the darkness didn't seem so bad and she was used to the dark because Gaara hated sleeping with lights on so it was always dark anyway at night for them, there wasn't anything she was afraid of, there wasn't anything to be afraid of.

"Oh well, I'll just walk a little bit more. What harm could it do?" Temari thought aloud before walking off further and further away from the Sand Village.

As per usual she covered at least half of the distance in one lot and she didn't even feel tired enough to set up camp, she always managed to travel more than half the distance by herself, she walked faster alone than with others.

"I wonder what Shikamaru will look like now, most likely not changed, he never liked change that much, wonder how much time it will take him to notice that I'm actually not even ten minutes away from him also." Temari was sniggering away, she was also good at detecting people presence and was very good at being able to tell who it was, that was another reason why she never really left Gaara's side because it came in handy more than once and on different occasions as well.

"Temari?" Shikamaru whispered to himself, he knew she could hear him,

"Hey Shika-kun." Temari said walking to him, they were face to face now, she knew it was him, he was taller though but that was bound to happen, people grow it can't be helped.  
"You're smaller." he said grinning,

"I am not. You're just ta-" he cut her off by well, what most people in love tend to do, kiss, he just did that sometimes, in the most random moments, just turn round and kiss her, he said after a while it pays off and there is a reason but he never tells anyone, it was very suspicious and not even Chouji knew why he did it, that meant something, Chouji new everything about Shikamaru and every reason to every action apparently except this one.

"I missed you Temari." He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her at the same time, this was so unlike him, he was the tough one that held it out and was not the close one at all, well that's another thing that changed with his height. Temari being the girl she does, co-operates and holds onto him and tight, she loved when he was like this, it wasn't often and it was only for a short time as well, he didn't like being the girl in the relationship but after it being a long time since he saw her last he needed to hold her close again, he just needed to.

"I missed you too Shika." She said smiling and rubbing her face into his shoulder this encouraged him to pull her closer still.

"How long has it been?" he sounded like he was about to cry and burst out,

"Well since you last came to the Sand Village, so that makes it.. 5 months. I think." Temari said still holding onto him,

"It's been too long Temari, how many more years do I need to keep waiting months on end to see you?" he said again his voice breaking up,

"Not long, I promise." She said smiling looking up to him.

"I brought food." he said smiling down to her,

"I brought a tent." she said giving him a sneaky face,

"Let's set it up and take camp here. We're only a day from the Leaf Village." Shikamaru said pointing over behind him, "Look you can see the Hokage tower!"

"Oh you can, does that mean you can see us from there?" she said looking worried,

"Not at all, it's too dark and there are no lights here." he said winking and smirking,

"So how long until sunrise?" she raising her eyebrow to him,

"Roughly 4 hours." he said looking at her bag,

"Let's get that tent up then." she opened the bag and pulling out the tent and pins she sat down at let Shikamaru put it up, there was no denying it he was faster at putting up a tent than she was especially because she was travelling all day she was a little tired she had to admit but she was not tired enough to cancel a night with Shikamaru nothing was going to tire her enough for that.

**End of Chapter. **

**Okay, this wasn't planned but I have loads of school stuff to do and there was nothing to do the now because I am waiting until tomorrow and tonight to do school stuff so I was just clearing my head a little before doing all that work and usually I would go skate it out but the Rinks are all closed because it's New Year and well basically everywhere is closed, so I typed, sorry, it happens to the best of us. **

**Told you Gavin, it's still normal isn't it? **

**I think it is, personally. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

It was the next morning and the sun was once again high in the sky with a slight breeze coming through the tent door, running across Temari's bare legs and under the thin blanket keeping her and Shikamaru warm.

"Good morning." he said appearing behind her,

"Good morning indeed." She said turning onto her back to look up at him,

"It's less than a day to the village and well done last night, you held up a lot better and a lot longer that I thought you would." Shikamaru said kissing her cheek and then getting up to pack the things,

"You're dressed?" Temari questioned,

"Yes, after 5 months of living in tents with Ino and Chouji you get used to quick changing." he said packing the things,

"Where are my cloths?" she asked him looking around and not seeing them,

"They are here." he picked them up from behind her,

"Thanks." she took them and stared at him with befuddlement, he merely scoffed before answering in a rich and atone voice,

"Would Lady Temari wish for me to take myself outside whilst she put on her attire?" Temari being Temari played along because it was to tease him,

"Of course, you expect me to change in front of a man like a commoner?" she rose her head at the end to show importance,

"I shall show myself out but after last night, don't expect that privacy for long sweet-cheeks." he stood outside leaving her giggling away to herself, she was also used to getting changed quickly because she needed to get up and changed as quickly as possible to go out and assist him, in this case it was get changed as quickly as possible in order to go to the Leaf village.

She was changed and the tent was packed in no time and they were off to the village, they were walking when Shikamaru asked a question,

"So why are you being sent to the Leaf Temari?" he looked over at her to see her in much befuddlement,

"I didn't want you to ask that Shikamaru because to be perfectly honest, I don't even know, I was told I was meant to have left and now I am here, with no real reason or explanation as to why, actually no explanation at all." she said looking down at her feet, "I'm just hoping the Hokage knows at least." and without another word they arrived at the gate to "The Village Hidden In The Leaves" and under the sign all of her friends from the Leaf,

they were all standing there just looking at them both smiling, they were all there,

Naruto

Sasuke

Sakura

Lee

Tenten

Neji

Chouji

Ino

Hinata

Kiba

Shino

There were some other people that she didn't recognise from that particular village but knew none-the-less.

Itachi

Kisame

Sasori

Deidara

Pein

Konan

Zetsu

Hidan

Kakuzu

Tobi.

She didn't really understand why the Akatsuki were there but, they were enemies with the Leaf were they not? Did they resolve the problem? Is that the war over with those guys? Did they catch Orochimaru? So many questions and so little time to ask, or was it little time, she wasn't told how many days or months or weeks she was going to be there. She wasn't told anything.

"Hello." Temari said, she sounded slightly worried incase they were going to jump her or something but they were all happy so that meant good news right?

"Hey Temari!" Tenten yelled running towards her, Temari and Tenten were actually pretty close for the times they are together they would go to each other for anything after Neji and Shikamaru of course.

"Hey Tenten, what's going on and why is everyone here together?" she asked her looking at her, she was taller and everything, that's not fair, she was still taller than Naruto, she had that pleasure at least,

"Shikamaru didn't tell you?" Tenten looked shocked,

"Tell me what?" Temari asked,

"Shikamaru, shame on you." Tenten said, "So we tell her together?" she said

"Wait a moment..." Shikamaru said, "Come on out Sensei team in the bush you can tell too." he looked over as did everyone else to see the team of all the Sensei rise from the bush obviously spying on them because they were all excited too,

"Thank you Shikamaru." They said in unison standing behind their teams, Temari didn't realize until now everyone was standing in their teams and now with Sensei behind them, obviously not including the Akatsuki.

"On the count of three..." Tenten said..

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

Temari stood in silence as they all shouted towards her and man was that loud imagine all those people being happy about something, and then yelling at you, that's gotta be loud.

"We're going on tour!" the all shouted,

"Tour?" Temari questioned,

"Man, what you people do in the Sand Village all day? Write books or something?" Naruto said,

"Don't be so rude, ursatonkachi. Temari, Naruto had a great idea while ago to.. Well... Make a band for the Village and compete with the other places around us and things as such and take part in other festivals and it would help get us allies and friends and stronger bonds with the villages, so we took it on board and are going on tour to take part in an inter-village competition for fun and all." Sasuke explained,

"Unfortunately, the Sand Village turned down our request to join in this activity because well.. It's Gaara and he disapproved." Neji went on to explain further.

"So, is that why I was called over to this village?" Temari thought she felt the need to clarify,

"Yup because you... Subaku No Temari... Get to come with us!" Shikamaru said to her smiling and everyone else smiling too.

**End of Chapter. **

**Yeh it's a habit writing new chapters all the time. **

**Sorry. **


End file.
